


The Blessings of Water

by scarytoothfairy



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidentally Seeing Each Other Naked, Bathing in a Lake/River, F/M, Masturbation, Post-Relationship, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Time Skip, Skinny Dipping, dimileth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 22:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarytoothfairy/pseuds/scarytoothfairy
Summary: Dimitri was simply retrieving water for the stew Dedue was preparing. He didn’t mean to catch his professor in such a state of… undress. Perhaps it would only be fair if his professor were to catch him in a similar fashion.





	The Blessings of Water

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t find a bathing in a river/lake cliché fic so I decided to write one myself. If ya know any, please rec them to me!

Unsurprisingly, Dimitri was the only one to volunteer when Dedue asked for someone to fetch more water for the stew. Dedue had disagreed and surveyed their companions to find a candidate. Dimitri frowned. It was a simple task and he was more than up for the challenge. 

Ashe had kept talking about seeing signs of Ohgma wolverines in the area, but Annette was less enthusiastic about possibly encountering a pack of such vicious creatures. She wasn’t any more excited when Ashe pointed out that Ohgma wolverines are solitary creatures. Annette and Ashe had just returned from hunting duty. They were busy skinning their prizes.

Sylvain and Ingrid were tending to their horses. Dimitri rolled his eyes when he heard Sylvain suggest he and Ingrid should share bedding to conserve heat. Ingrid threw her hoof pick at his head but he regrettably ducked in time. The hoof pick impaled the tree behind him.

Felix and Mercedes were busy setting up the fire. The two had returned from gathering kindling and Felix was finishing laying the wood. As soon as he stood and dusted off his hands, Mercedes cast Fire, which made Felix jump into a fighting stance in surprise. When he saw her giggle, he grabbed their bucket full of dirt and extinguished the flames.

“You should learn to light a fire on your own.”

“That was on my own.”

“And what would you do if you were out of Fire spells?”

“Then I shall use Bolganone.”

Felix groaned and bent down to gather more dirt before they started another fire and Mercedes soon joined him.

Dimitri didn’t see any sign of their professor. But she had a penchant for exploring. He didn’t like the idea of the professor being in the forest alone but he knew she was more than capable of handling herself.

“It appears everyone else is busy. Allow me to fetch the water, Dedue.” Dimitri reasoned.

Dedue backed away, clutching the water bucket away from his liege. “Such a task does not befit a prince.”

Dimitri held out his hand. “For now, I am more student than prince. Please, Dedue. I assure you it is no trouble at all. 

Dedue made no move to hand over the bucket.

“What am I to do then? You know I’m no cook and I refuse to just stand idle. Please, allow me to make myself useful.”

Dedue was silent.

Dimitri took a long sigh. “If I must command you to hand me that bucket, then I will.” He said as a last resort and Dedue obeyed.

So Dimitri made his way to the river. Over the past few months, the Blue Lions have called this part of the forest their own personal training area outside of the monastery. The professor once confided in him that she spent most of her childhood camping with her father and his mercenaries. Since arriving at Garreg Mach, she sometimes missed falling asleep under the stars. After hearing that, Dimitri made it a point to request more off monastery training.

The moon was rising and the stars began to twinkle as the last rays of sunlight faded into the night. Dimitri could see how his professor would be fond of the night sky being the last thing she saw before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Dimitri made it to the river and bent down to gather the water. When he lifted the bucket out and stood up, water dripped from the small leak on the bottom but Dimitri was confident there would still be plenty of water by the time he returned to camp.

He was about to turn around when some movement just below the water’s surface a few feet away caught his eye. Dimitri watched, stunned into silence and immobility, as his professor breached the river’s surface.

Standing up, the river reached her upper thighs. Her turquoise hair dripping wet made it look much longer than usual, now the ends touched her mid-back. Dimitri swallowed, eying water droplet after water droplet flow from her hair, down her back and over the curves of her buttocks.

He couldn’t look away, as much as he wanted to.

No, that was a lie. He didn’t want to look away, even as his professor turned to face him.

The professor’s eyes were closed and she gave out a relaxed hum, lifting her arms to squeeze excess water from her hair. Dimitri bit his lip, pupils widening from watching water run down her chest, between her heavy breasts, and drip from the hardened tips of her nipples. She combed her hands through her hair, making her breasts bounce ever so slightly.

Dimitri trailed his eyes lower and felt his heart beat faster. The professor may have had the largest breasts he had ever seen, made to seem even bigger by her slim waist but balanced by her shapely hips.

Dimitri’s entire being ignited in heat when he spotted the triangular patch of turquoise hair between his professor’s legs. He felt his knees tremble. His eyes scanned over her, from her supple thighs, to that gorgeous tuft of hair between her legs, and over her stomach. He felt his cheeks grow even redder at seeing her bellybutton even though she openly displays it when she is clothed. He couldn’t hide how much he enjoyed seeing her bare breasts; loving they way they swayed with the smallest movement of her arms. He smiled and observed the soft skin of her areola, estimating them to be perhaps five or six centimeters in diameter. Water dripped off her nipples and Dimitri bit his lip.

He was as much a pervert as Sylvain. He mentally kicked himself at the realization.

Help him, Holy Goddess.

No. It wasn’t right to pray to Sothis when another goddess graced him. He knew right then and there: his professor was a goddess.

Perhaps feeling his eyes on her, his professor turned her head towards him and finally opened those mesmerizing eyes he spent many a night dreaming of. She moved one hand to cover her pubic hair and the other arm to conceal her breasts.

“Oh, it’s just you, Dimitri.”

Taking one last look at her breasts spilling over her small arm, Dimitri turned around.

“My apologies, Professor. I did not mean to stare.”

He heard the water move and her footsteps approaching him.

“I was afraid you were someone else.” Her voice was right behind him. “Let me get dressed and we can walk back to camp together." 

Dimitri wanted to stab himself for turning around and getting an eyeful of the professor bending over to retrieve her clothes not far from him. Her ass cheeks, as Sylvain would call them, jiggled slightly as she stood up straight. Dimitri averted his gaze.

“I’m sorry, Professor. I would love to wait but I would much rather give you privacy and I must get water back to Dedue for… I must take my leave!” And he sprinted away, water from the bucket spilling around him.

When he returned to the group, Dedue already had a boiling pot hanging over the fire and the other Blue Lions were sitting around in a circle.

“Here you are, my friend. One bucket of water, just as you asked.” Dimitri said.

Dedue took the bucket from the prince’s hands. “Thank you, Your Highness. It may only be a quarter full, but I’m sure that is more than enough.” He began preparing the rest of the stew.

“Apologies, the bucket had a small leak on the bottom.”

Sylvain snickered. “Not to mention you spilled a good portion on yourself. Or did you decide to go for a swim?”

Dimitri looked down and only just noticed his trousers, cape, and sleeves were soaked.

“I had a moment of clumsiness and tripped not too far from camp.” His classmates all stared at him with raised eyebrows until Mercedes spoke up.

“Oh dear, it’s starting to get pretty dark. Has anyone seen the professor?” She wrapped her shawl closer to her body and turned her head to survey her surroundings.

“I think she said she was going to wash up by the river.” Ingrid said and stood up to help Dedue add seasoning at his instruction. “I thought she would have been back by now.”

As if on cue, their professor walked out of the woods. Dimitri kept his eyes on the fire even when she took her seat next to him.

“Good timing, Professor.” Ashe smiled at her. “We were just wondering were you were.”

“I took a dip in the river.”

“That sounds relaxing!” Annette cheered.

“It was.”

From his peripheral vision, Dimitri saw the professor turn her head towards him.

“You all should try it sometime.”

“Oh, are you saying you wouldn’t be opposed to some skinny dipping with me-” Sylvain was interrupted by Felix’s elbow to his gut.

“You’re disgusting.” Felix groaned.

Dimitri’s back stiffened and tried to subtly scoot away from his professor as Dedue, Ingrid, and Ashe began handing out bowls of stew and bread. Felix was right as always. Sylvain was disgusting. But so was Dimitri.

He tried to enjoy their campfire meal as much as he could without looking at the professor lest risking imagining her naked, but she kept on directing the conversation towards him. With a nervous laugh, he deflected many questions towards the more enthusiastic Sylvain or Annette. When everyone was finished eating, Dimitri hurried to help clean and wash up before rushing towards his tent.

Dimitri threw himself onto his bedding. It was a few minutes before the voices outside died down and everyone else retreated into their own tents. At that moment, Dimitri reached his hand into his pants.

“Dimitri?”

His name on the professor’s lips was so beautiful and he remembered her voice so clearly. It was as if she were near him.

“Dimitri?”

Wait, that wasn’t his imagination. That really was the professor calling out to him just outside his tent.

“Dimitri, may I come in?” She whispered loud enough for only him to hear.

Dimitri released his erection and threw a blanket over his crotch before answering. “You may.”

His tent flap folded back and his professor walked in. Fully dressed, he might add, and in one hand, she casted a tiny ball of Fire to light her way.

“Ah, Professor.” His voice was barely above a whisper. “How may I be of service?”

“I just wanted to check on you. You were acting strange at dinner.” She took a seat on his bedding. The Fire in her hand was no more than a flicker before she closed her hand and extinguished it. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, thank you for worrying about me.”

It was still dark enough that he couldn’t see her facial expressions but his eyes caught enough light to sense her movements. She scooted closer to him.

“I’m sorry you had to see me like that earlier.”

“No, please do not blame yourself. I was the one who didn’t look away.”

A silent second passed between them.

Dimitri could feel himself sweating. “What I meant to say is-”

“No, it’s alright, Dimitri. I only hope this doesn’t change how you think of me.” She felt around the sheets for his hand and when their fingers touched, she grabbed hold. The Fire spell must have lingered because her hand was still warm. “Back with my father’s mercenary troop, there had always been lookouts when it was the women’s turn to bathe. I was missing how things used to be so much that I let it cloud my judgment when I decided to bathe in that river so close to camp. I am so ashamed that you saw me like that.”

Dimitri squeezed her fingers careful not to crush her. “Don’t be, you are beautiful.” Realizing the error in his words, Dimitri withdrew his hand. Curses, she must have been referring to her lack of insight, not to any self-consciousness about her amazing body.

When neither spoke for a while, Dimitri cleared his throat.

“Do you miss being a mercenary that much?”

“I suppose I do. Back when I was first appointed professor, the new experiences and our hectic schedule made me forget I was a merc for a bit. But it’s been nearly a year and I’ve gotten used to my life as a professor. Comfortable even. And the more comfortable I got, the more I’m remembering how different it is from my old life.”

Dimitri felt a painful squeeze in his chest. “You can always go back if you wish.”

“But I don’t. I want to stay at Garreg Mach with you and all my friends.” She grasped his hand again. “And I would hate for one of my friends to think ill of me for bathing in a river.”

“Nonsense, I would never. In fact, I may try it out one day. You did look rather relaxed.”

Even through the darkness, Dimitri could tell his professor was smiling at him. She stood up and released his hand. “I hope you do. But for now, sweet dreams, Dimitri.”

“Sweet dreams, my professor.”

* * *

Dimitri had to get away from camp. Dedue and Gilbert warned him not to wonder too far off and Dimitri decided he would heed their warnings. He just had to get far enough to drown out the celebrations of the Kingdom army.

They were a few miles outside of the city of Derdriu, heading south towards Adrestria. Dimitri was heartbroken that Claude decided to leave Fodlan, but perhaps his sneaky friend had a plan up his sleeve.

Let come what may, Dimitri thought. He would deal with whatever Claude had planned later. Right now, Dimitri’s top priority was to end this bloody war.

He happened upon a small lake surrounded by dense trees and thick leaves. Perhaps this was far enough. The voices of soldiers singing triumphant songs were barely audible.Dimitri sat at the lake’s edge and observed the water gently flow. Sylvain, Mercedes, and Annette had begged Dimitri to stay and enjoy the celebrations with the newly joined Kingdom and Alliance army. But Dimitri silently declined and walked away. If he told them he didn’t believe he deserved to be part of any celebrations, Byleth would have latched on to his cape, preventing him from leaving. He made sure to wait until she settled down with a drink next to Felix, Ingrid, and Ash before he left.

Dimitri pulled at some grass next to him. The voices of the dead were quieter today and they let him enjoy the sight of Byleth hugging Claude and Hilda goodbye. Even though he knew she was having fun with everyone else, Dimitri wished Byleth were with him now. He wanted to thank her again, for her strategies, for healing troops, and for her smiles and her laughs. He wanted to thank her for everything.

Dimitri was sure it was no secret how happy Byleth made him just by smiling. He had told her once before during his academy days after the Battle of the Eagle and Lion.

He exhaled. It’s been a long while since he thought back to his time at the academy. As he watched some leaves float along the lake, Dimitri let himself remember dancing in the grand ballroom, studying in the Blue Lions’ classroom, having tea with Byleth on Sundays, battle training in the woods outside Garreg Mach, private meetings as house leader with Byleth, arriving at the training arena to see Byleth and Felix already there, sharing meals with Byleth… and seeing Byleth bathing in a river. 

She had told him that night that he should try it sometime. And a lake was similar to a river.

Dimitri stood up and started by removing his gauntlets and armor. When he was left in his tunic and trousers, he first removed his boots and soon he was stark naked. He left his clothes unfolded by his armor and removed his eye patch, carefully setting it down on his shirt. He touched his right eye. It was sealed shut with scar tissue.

The waters near Fhirdiad where he grew up were much too cold to ever offer the opportunity for bathing, but the more mild Alliance waters were more forgiving. He walked into the lake until he was waist deep and for the first time in forever, closed his eye to remember the night he first laid eyes on a goddess. The stirring in his loins did not subside even when he reached down to stroke his hardening cock. 

If Byleth hadn’t been his professor and if he had Sylvain’s confidence, Dimitri would have asked if it was all right to join her that night. He could help her wash her back, or wherever it was harder to reach.

The water in front of him splashed as he pumped his hand back and forth. The memory of his professor’s pink nipples and plump behind fueled his actions. His knees buckled and he lay backwards, allowing himself to float on his back while he pleasured himself.

If only Byleth were with him now.

“Dimitri.”

Her beautiful voice calling out to him was like a chorus of angels. 

“Dimitri.”

He wanted to hear his name on her lips as she moaned and begged him for more. 

“Dimitri, where are you?” 

Dimitri abruptly stood straight and looked back towards the shore. Byleth’s voice was not far off but he estimated that she would be at the lake before he could put his trousers back on.

“Dimitri is that you?”

Shit.

His bottom half was still submerged as he watched Byleth make her way through some trees towards him. The closer she got, the more her eyes averted towards the ground until she stopped approaching altogether a few feet away from his clothes and turned around but she did not leave.

“I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

“It’s fine.” Dimitri said, moving both hands to cover his crotch.

“But you really shouldn’t be out here alone. Please, get dressed and I will escort you back.”

Dimitri swallowed a lump in his throat. This is exactly what he had wished for. She was exactly what he had wished for. He may still call Byleth his professor, but she wasn’t really anymore. And he may not have Sylvain’s confidence, but he could surely fake it.

“I’m not alone. You’re here with me, Professor.”

Byleth’s back stiffened. She peaked behind her to Dimitri swimming towards the shore where his clothes and armor lay. She turned to look away again.

“I’m aware.”

Dimitri stopped reaching for his clothes when he heard her. He watched Byleth run a hand through the side of her hair and fiddle with a lock before she turned around to face him. 

“Taking my recommendation, I see.”

Dimitri pushed off the bank and kept close to the shore as he swam. “Yes, though I wish I had done so long ago. You’re free to go back to camp. I will be done soon.”

Byleth laughed and walked to the edge of the lake, stopping to stand next to Dimitri’s clothes. “If that’s the case, then I don’t mind waiting. And if you don’t mind, Your Majesty, I’d like to soak my feet while I wait.”

Dimitri watched Byleth bite her lip. He looked down to her shorts and tights. She’d have to take off her shorts in order to take off her tights and soak her feet. 

His fake confidence somehow transformed into genuine confidence when faced with the woman of his dreams. “Why not just join me, Byleth?” He dared ask.

Byleth’s eyes widened and her chest rose and fell in deep breaths. She bit at her lip again before her cheeks grew crimson and her smile grew wider.

“That sounds lovely.”

She took off her boots first, setting them next to Dimitri’s. It highlighted how different the two were in terms of size. Dimitri’s boots towered over Byleth’s and were nearly twice as wide.

Byleth’s cape came off next, dropping to the ground in a heap. She reached for the hem of her blouse without breaking eye contact with Dimitri. Her breasts bounced free of their confinement when she lifted her top above her head. Then she turned around and bent down, deliberately sticking her butt in the air while removing her shorts, tights, and undergarments all at once, allowing Dimitri a glimpse of her pussy before she stood up, turned around and walked towards him. She slowly stepped into the lake, their eyes never leaving each other’s. When she was knee deep, she sat down and lay back to dip her head, wetting her hair and driving Dimitri mad at the sight of her breasts peaking out of the water.

Byleth lifted her head, moving her bangs out of her eyes. Her smile beckoned him to come closer. Carefully making his way to her, Dimitri positioned himself between her legs and wrapped his arms around her waist, letting his face rest between Byleth’s breasts. She put her arms around his shoulders, pulling him even closer.

“I’m not too heavy, am I?” Dimitri asked, his voice muffled against Byleth’s skin.

Byleth ran her hand up and down his back and traced some scars along the way. “I can handle it.”

He was sure Byleth could feel his smile against her skin. They enjoyed the water together in silence. Byleth continued to rub his back and Dimitri occasionally let his lips press against her chest as he nuzzled into her warmth.

“We’ve been traveling all over Fodlan as of late,” Byleth broke the silence. “It’s almost as if I’m a merc again, except I’m not fighting for just money anymore. I’m fighting for you, Dimitri.”

“Do you still miss being a mercenary?”

“Sometimes. I think I’ll always miss it a little. But being with you makes me happier than I ever was as a merc.”

Dimitri lifted his face so Byleth could see him smile. “I feel the same way. I love you.” He knew Byleth liked to hear him say it and he loved to say it, too.

“I love you, too, Dimitri.”

He moved away from Byleth and grabbed her hand, pulling her further into the lake. By the time he stopped, Dimitri was still able to stand and reach the lake floor, his head and shoulders above the water. Byleth began treading water to keep her head above the surface.

Dimitri spared her the work by pulling Byleth towards him and hugging her waist. Byleth wrapped her legs around his abdomen and brought her arms around his neck so the two were at eyelevel with each other. They rubbed their faces together and cuddled in the water. He relished her eyelashes against his cheeks in little butterfly kisses.

Byleth let her forehead rest against his and she closed her eyes. “This is wonderful, Dimitri.”

“I agree.” He rubbed his nose against hers. “I’ve thought of holding you like this many times.”

She giggled, placing a kiss on each of his eyelids before pecking his chin, silently asking permission to kiss his lips. Dimitri obliged and they pressed their lips together. It wasn’t the first time they kissed. And Dimitri would be damned if it were the last.

Dimitri kissed at her face and neck, keenly aware of how close his cock was to entering her pussy. If Byleth slid down his body even an inch, the head of his cock would begin to penetrate her.

Byleth rotated her hips against him and the tip of his cock rubbed against her warm entrance. Dimitri groaned, holding her tighter. Byleth wiggled her hips and she slid down, gasping as she felt Dimitri’s erection poking her folds. Dimitri resisted the urge to buck against her. He held her tighter to prevent her from moving again.

“What’s the matter, my darling?” When he didn’t answer, Byleth continued. “It’s okay if you’re not ready.” Her hold on him softened and she moved back a bit to get a better look at his face, though her thighs still clenched around his abdomen.

“Please don’t misunderstand, my beloved.” Dimitri begged. “Nothing would please me more than to be with you tonight. But not here. You deserve a warm bed surrounded by candlelight and sweet incense.”

“As long as I’m with you, I don’t care where or how.”

Dimitri kissed her nose. But he made no move to enter her.

“Unless,” Byleth began, “Does a warm bed with candlelight and incense appeal to you?”

He grinned. “That does sound wonderful for my first time ever making love.”

“Then it’s settled. For you, I shall wait.” She laid her head on his shoulder and sucked on his neck.

“Thank you, my beloved.”

They kissed in the water and swam together until the moonlight touched the lake. Byleth wanted to keep swimming but Dimitri pulled her to the shore, reasoning that Gilbert and Dedue will have a search party after them if they don’t return to camp soon.

“I would rather not be found naked by our friends.” Dimitri said, holding Byleth’s wrist as they walked to their clothes.

“You’re right.” Byleth said, warming up her hands with Fire to dry their bodies and hair. “Your beauty is strictly for me to behold.” 

Dimitri bent down to kiss her cheek. “As is yours for me, beloved.” 

Dimitri adjusted his eye patch and Byleth bent down in front of him to grab her top putting her at eyelevel with Dimitri’s cock. 

“Dimitri,” she whispered, her breath tickling his cock. “May I kiss you here, my dear?” 

He looked down at her big eyes begging him to let her have her way. He nodded. As soon as Byleth’s lips touched the tip of his cock, Dimitri flinched and covered his blushing face with his hands. 

“Byleth!” He groaned. “If you do that again, I will have no choice but to take you here on the grass.”

“Is that a promise?” She teased, standing up and puckering her lips towards him.

Dimitri’s blush spread to his ears and he made quick work of putting on the rest of his clothes and armor. What did he do to deserve to be blessed by the goddess so?

Byleth put on her boots. “My darling, I’m only teasing you.”

Dimitri grabbed her hands to help her stand. “To the eternal flames with candles and incense.” He declared. “I will ravish you once we get back to our tent.” 

Byleth stumbled a few times as Dimitri pulled her along and rushed them back to camp but he caught her every time. Dimitri learned the next day to wait until they had thick castle walls to muffle Byleth’s moans for the next time they made love.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know this shoulda been smut but hear me out: I was tired. And I wanted to wrap this up to move on to other dimileth fics I’m working on. Thanks for reading!


End file.
